


Snowball Fights and Cuddling Under Tree Lights

by hange



Series: Eremin Christmas Week [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Time, Eren and Armin are babysitters, M/M, cute fluff, snowball fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hange/pseuds/hange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Armin are babysitting Connie and Sasha, Eren gets the idea to have snowball fight. How could Armin say no to all three pleading faces?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fights and Cuddling Under Tree Lights

**Author's Note:**

> i messed the prompt up i think it was supposed to be Eren and armins own children oops oh well  
> it's rushed and i ran out of ideas haha

“Eren, no. We are not having a snowball fight with Connie and Sasha.” Armin hissed as he whipped his head around to stare at the boy sitting on the couch next to him.

“Come on, Armin. I swear I’ll play nice.” Eren pleaded, a fake frown on his face.

“I don't even think you understand. Connie and Sasha are only seven. One hard hit and we have a lawsuit. Plus, hurting children wasn’t really on the to-do list.” Armin rolled his eyes and got off the couch, wrapping his blue scarf around us neck.

“Armin, please. Do you not trust me?” A disbelieving scoff.

“With children, no. With me, maybe a little. Now get up, if you wanna play with the kids then we have to play now before Mikasa comes to pick them up.”

“Yeah, yeah. I'll get Sasha, you get Connie. See you outside.” Eren nods and heads into the kitchen, an obvious place for Sasha to be hiding.

Armin could not believe he was letting Eren do this. He knows that he loves the kids, but he can get a little ahead of himself. He decided to keep close watch and make sure everything was running smoothly. This was enough to keep him calm enough to start the hunt for Connie.

“Alright, Connie, we’re not playing Hide and Seek anymore. But.. If you come out now, we can go outside and have a snowball fight.” Armin whispered as he tip-toed around the house.

“A snowball fight? Don't be playing me, man.” A squeaky voice called out from behind the curtain.

“No games. Now come on, Eren is finding Sasha and will be meeting us outside and we still have to layer you in clothes so you're nice and warm, okay?”

“Yay! Hurry up, Armin! Sasha and Eren are gonna use up all the snow!”

Armin laughed a bit and nodded, grabbing Connie’s hand and walking with him into the living room. Connie sat on the couch as Armin put on another undershirt on him before piling on a sweater, a jacket, gloves, a scarf, and a hat to protect his little bald head.

“I'm not gonna have to wear those stupid ear fluff things am I?” Connie whined.

“Hm.. Let's make a deal. You won't have to wear your earmuffs if you keep that hat over your ears. Deal?”

“Yes, deal! Come on Armin!!” The little boy grabbed Armin’s hand and dragged him to the door.

“Easy, Connie.” Armin smiled and opened the door, watching as Connie ran straight to a bundled up Eren and Sasha.

“Ah, you made it!” Sasha yelled, running to knock Connie down into the snow.

“Hey, Sasha! What the heck!” Connie cried.

“Play nice, both of you, or else we’re going back inside. You're lucky I'm letting you guys out, it's freezing!” Armin’s teeth chattered as he spoke.

“We’ll be good!” The two little ones yelled out in unison.

“Good, now-“ Armin’s sentence was cut short when he felt a slight pain in his right arm. He touched it and it felt wet, the perfect sign that he had just been attacked. Of course it was Eren, what a sly dog.

“FIIIGHHHTT!” Connie screamed and started picking up handfuls of snow, pelting Sasha and Eren with snowballs. Snowballs were thrown back and for little over an hour before Armin decided it was enough. His hands were red and raw and he couldn't even feel his fingers. That will teach him to go out without gloves on again.

“Alright.. Guys.. Time to go in. Mika will be here to pick you up soon and I'd rather not get on her bad side for letting you guys stay out this long.” Armin panted.

“Fine.. Come on Sasha. Hey Armin, can we have some hot chocolate before we leave?” Connie asked.

“I don't see why not.” Armin replied with a smile.

“Yeah, me too, Armin.” Eren wheezed.

“You hush. You'll get some later.”

“Oh.” Eren’s eyebrows went up.

“Not that, Eren. Shut up! The kids are here!” Armins face lit up just like the Christmas tree in their living room.

Four mugs of hot chocolate and three blanket forts later, everyone was exhausted and ready for a nap. Mikasa came by and took two sleepy children off Eren and Armin’s hands. “So..” Eren said, scooting closer to Armin.

“Oh, quit it. Come here you big baby.” Armin grinned and trailed his fingers along Eren’s cheek, leaning in to give him a small peck to the side of his mouth.

“I love those kids, Armin.” Eren sighed.

“Yeah.. I know. I do too. I’m proud of how well you're doing with them. I love you.” Armin hummed.

“Love you too.” Eren grunted and tucked his head into Armin’s shoulder, planning to take a long nap. Armin sighed peacefully, esteemed today wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He looked down at Connie and Sasha’s mugs and smiled to himself. They were good kids and he was lucky to watch them. With a yawn, he closed his eyes and rested his head upon Eren’s and joined him in a warm, peaceful, nap.


End file.
